There is known a game in which a user is photographed with a video camera, and the resulting image is replaced with another image to be displayed on a display (for example, refer to PTL 1). In addition, there is also known a user interface system in which a motion of a mouth or a hand photographed with a video camera is received as a manipulation instruction of an application. In such a way, the technique with which a real world is photographed and a virtual world responding to a motion of the real world is displayed, or some sort of information processing is executed is utilized in a wide range of fields from a small portable terminal up to a leisure facility irrespective of the scale thereof.
A system with which a panorama image is displayed on a head mounted display, and when a user wearing the head mounted display rotates his/her head, the panorama image responding to a gaze direction is displayed is also developed as an example thereof. The head mounted display is utilized, resulting in that a sense of immersion in the image can be increased, or the operationability of an application such as a game can be enhanced. In addition, a walk through system with which the user wearing the head mounted display physically moves, resulting in that the user can virtually walk around within the space displayed as the image is also developed.